Impact
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Someone from a certain late Maximal's past shows up... and with a little one! Ninth in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Turbulence is originally a character created by my friend Laserbeak.I did the same things to her character as she did to get her character Laserbeak.Go read her series if you have no clue to what I'm talking about!

Impact

Prologue

By: Flyby

(Ninth in a series)

Sense Striker walked down one of the few hallways in the _Single Strike, a ship she had taken to find her love.She had just put her son to bed in one of the two quarters aboard the Predacon ship.Walking into her own quarters, she dimmed the lights and turned on a CD player.The CD was set to play the third track.As the song started, Sense Striker sang along with it."I am thinking of you_

In my sleepless solitude tonight

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart just won't let me be right

'Cause I've drowned in you

And I won't pull through

Without you by my side

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me

Imagining I'm looking in your eyes

I can see you clearing

Vividly emblazoned in my mind

And yet you're so far

Like a distant star

I'm wishing on tonight

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

Give my all for your love

Tonight"


	2. Impact

Author's Note: Turbulence is originally a character created by my friend Laserbeak.I did the same things to her character as she did to get her character Laserbeak.Go read her series if you have no clue to what I'm talking about!

Impact

Part One

By: Flyby

(Ninth in a series)

"Man, if there was ever a more boring job, I've never heard of it," remarked Cheetor.He was seated in front of one of the screens in the command center.

Suddenly, alarms go off.On the screen, a diagram of a ship appears."Unknown ship heading for Sector Sariolyn," beepedthe computer.

"Optimus, there is an unknown ship makin' the scene in Sector Sariolyn.What should we do?" Cheetor asks into the com.

~Who's closest to it?~ asked Optimus.

"Flyby, Niteflite, and Cystorm."

~Send them to see if there's any alive on the ship and to bring any survivors back.You catch up to them to.~

"Gotcha Bigbot.Cheetor out."

"Let the days unwind

Let the dreams come true

Happy ever after baby

In your heart you'll find

I'll be there for you...

Just a little's enough

Just the thought of your touch

That's the fun of your l-l-l-love baby-"

~Your voice is so pretty~ came a voice over Niteflite's com-link.

"Cheetor!Why'd you interrupt me?" asked 'Flite.

~There's a ship coming down in Sector Sariolyn.Bigbot says that you Flyby and Cystorm are to check it out.I'll be there shortly.~

"I'll call the others and tell them.See ya when you get there!" Niteflite ended the transmission.Opening a link to Flyby and Cystorm, she explained the situation.

"Warning.Crash imminent."

"Slag!I hope that Blade Striker is in his bed.He should be safe there," said Sense Striker._I hope she added silently.The Earth was looming bigger and bigger in the ship's screen._

Sense Striker was thrown against the far side of the cock-pit as the ship crashed into the ground.Her head hit the wall and Sense Striker was knocked unconscious.

_Wow, thought Flyby as she approached the crashed ship, __that's one busted ship.Wonder if anyone's alive in it?_

_ _

She landed next to the ship and waited for the others to get there so she would have help finding anything in the ship.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.From out of the bushes, a female coyote sprang forth, crying "Cystorm, Maximize!"

"Hey Cystorm, where is Niteflite?" asked Flyby.

"I dunno.She should be here any minute," replied Cystorm.Just then, a shadow fell over the two of them.Looking, up, they saw it was a black panther/bat fuzor. Niteflite flared her wings and landed gracefully next to the other femmes.

"Okay, I'm here.Now let's check this ship out!"

Flyby walked down a corridor in the ship.She came into a room which was, apparently, the cock-pit.Lying on the floor, was a black, white and blue transformer of medium height.

"We got a person here," Flyby snapped into her comm.The being on the floor started to stir.

"Blade Striker," she groaned, barely managing to get the name out."I need to get to Blade Striker."

"Sorry, but you're in no condition to go anywhere.Who is Blade Striker?" asked Flyby.

"My... son," she whispered, right before collapsing into un-consciousness once more.

Cystorm walked into the room."Didn't see anything," she reported.Seeing the 'bot on the floor, the coyote asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't know.I didn't have time to ask her before she went back into un-consciousness.What I do know is that she has a son somewhere on this ship.His name is Blade Striker.Go find him while I start making repairs on this 'bot."

"Okay."With that, Cystorm walked out of the room.

Cystorm was walking down one of the hallways.This one had only two doors.Opening the first one she came to, Cystorm saw that there was no one in that room.She went to the next door and opened it.

On a bed in the center of the room, a small boy, he looked to be about two and a half, lay asleep.His coloring was similar to his mother's, having black and blue, but that wasn't the only colors.He has two different shades of blue, one dark like his mother, and one light.there was also brown.

As Cystorm came closer to the bed, the boy's eyes flew open."Who're you?" he asked.

"A friend.Can you walk?"

"Yes."To prove that he could, Blade Striker got off the bed and walked to Cystorm.

"Okay, let's go back to your mother," said Cystorm gently as she took his hand and led him to the cock-pit.

"What'd you do to Mommy?!?" cried Blade Striker as he came into the cock-pit and saw his mother on the floor.

"She's asleep," said Flyby in a soothing voice, "We need to take her to our base before I can finish repairing her.Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Here, why don't you come with us," suggested Cystorm when she saw that the boy was about to cry, "Then you'll be able to see your mommy when she wakes up."

"Okay."

"Hey guys, I found someone in the cargo bay.You should check it out, Fly," said Niteflite as she came out of the hallway.


End file.
